


From Across the Room

by e_dog



Series: Across The Universe [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, F/F, Jealous Kara Danvers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 15:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_dog/pseuds/e_dog
Summary: They both began to wonder if having a galaxy between them was actually for the best.  Fourth in the Across the Universe series. (Lena Luthor/Kara Danvers)





	From Across the Room

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I might have confused the canon timeline a bit but this works best for me so I’m going with it.

Kara was dumbstruck.

And angry.  The silver case glistened in a way it shouldn’t underneath the cast of the muted lighting in the war room of the DEO.

******

Lena was tense. 

And furious.  She’d had a heart to heart with James Olsen.  And he convinced her this was the right thing to do.  Her grip on the case was firm. 

******

Kara had lied.

And Lena hated liars. Finding out Kara was Supergirl had been both shocking and mildly upsetting, but the sheer wonder of knowing that her wish to be saved had actually been heard was more than enough of a reason to forgive.  But she wasn’t sure she could forgive this. 

Supergirl had asked James to spy on her.  _Kara_ had done this and ultimately that meant that Kara didn’t trust her. Had she ever?

And James, for all his talk about the ill-meaning of the name Luthor, didn’t go through with it. His honesty inspired some honesty of her own to pour out.  And damn if it didn’t just spill out. 

Amongst some of those honest statements were more than a few unkind words for Supergirl. The kind of things that actually made James blush. The tragic history between Supers and Luthors was back in all its glory. 

But she couldn’t blast Supergirl on honesty if she was unwilling to do so herself. 

She did have Kryptonite and she told James so.  It occurred to him then that he was instrumental at opening this rift so in as gentle a voice as possible he suggested she tell Kara.  James implored that Kara had her reasons, one of which was likely fear. 

Maybe Lena was willing to give on that point.  Fear had the tendency to suggest things to the mind that the heart wouldn’t readily agree with.

And she had tried to cool down.  She wanted to enter into the confession with as much grace and poise as she could muster.  But the look on Kara’s face was anger.

And Lena Luthor had never taken kindly to being treated as inferior and unworthy.

Supergirl’s righteousness would never change that.

“You told me that Supergirl didn’t think differently of me.  I guess that was a lie.”

Kara did pause, but she was no less indignant.  She took the case wordlessly from Lena and in that moment, very briefly, she saw betrayal in the Girl of Steel’s eyes.

******

Lena had lied.

But if Kara had to be more precise, it was more an omission of truth.  The truth being that Lena had developed a replica of the one thing that could kill her. The one thing J’onn and the DEO and Superman had all decided no one on this planet needed. 

But Lena very coldly pointed out that she did not work for the DEO.  She was an engineer first and foremost.  Her work had been in development long before she moved to National City.  When she watched from the sidelines in Metropolis as Non and Astra wreaked havoc on the people who lived within the city limits, she felt she had to find a way to protect against any other future threat. 

Kara had been so happy she allowed herself to fall into a state of comfort when around Lena.  She willingly and willfully ignored the fundamental building blocks that made them who they were. 

She, a daughter of the House of El.  Lena, a daughter in the Luthor empire.

They both had vastly different views on how Earth could be molded into an example of all that could be good and just in the universe.

As a being with super strength, Kara had learned over time that might wasn’t always right.  Restraint and empathy had become her one-two punch in almost every situation.  And when that didn’t work Alex and J’onn and the DEO would do what she couldn’t.  With their weapons and their military training, they did what everyday humans could only dream of doing.  They fought alien threats to their home in the only way they knew how. 

Kara, with all that she could do, was not in the position to use lethal force. 

Maybe Lena was doing what Supergirl could not. 

Kara had been on the other side.  She had been beaten to within an inch of her life and had learned what it meant to be helpless.  She was sure that Lena Luthor, for all the good she had done and still could potentially do, was working for ways to both strengthen and protect a species that wasn’t blessed with superpowers.  

Humans needed protection.  They needed weaponry and armor.

As Lena had pointed out time and time again, this city needed Supergirl.

And only now did Kara wonder had Lena been saying that, not out of admiration, but out of envy.

 

******

One human and one Kryptonian stood side by side in agreement that saving their friend outweighed the struggle of wills that suffocated them.  They both began to wonder if having a galaxy between them was for the best. 

******

Kara was repentant.

Lena was reluctant.

Supergirl touched down on the penthouse balcony with her signature thud. 

Lena heard but didn’t look up.  She could not look up.  If she did then it would be over. 

The hero stepped inside because the door was unlocked.  Lena had debated at length with herself about shutting that door and never opening it again. 

She ultimately did nothing.  She would normally feel _nothing_ but Kara had long since invaded parts of her that no one else had ever reached.  To return to her old self had been easy at first but it was hell to maintain.

Kara was so different from anything she had ever had before. It was raw. It was beautiful. It was…amazing. 

Which was why the fall back down to Earth had hurt so much.  

“Lena?”

The voice was small, it cracked with the effort to keep the tears from falling.  This wasn’t Supergirl or even Kara Danvers talking. 

It was simply Kara. 

All Lena had to do was keep her gaze down.  She just had to keep her eyes on the tablet in her lap.  The strain to keep her focus on anything but Kara was ripping a hole through her heart.

Lena took a steadying breath. “Unless you’re here on some mission from the DEO then I suggest you go, Kara.”

_Look at me._

Kara didn’t speak the words.  She didn’t have to.  Lena could hear them anyway as they echoed in her head.  She closed her eyes and tried to ignore it.  To ignore her.

_Look._

Lena opened her eyes.

Kara wasn’t wearing her suit.  She rarely flew in public without her suit.  Especially not in broad daylight. But she had done so this time, a pair of sweats and a tee and sneakers.  Her hair was down and definitely windblown and then Lena did the one thing she swore she wouldn’t.

She caught Kara’s eyes.

No glasses.

Lena had always liked that look.  It was vulnerable and open and it was something she definitely didn’t need to see right now. 

“No,” Lena said. “You don’t get to fly in here like this. Into my home to… “

“Just please let me say something.  I need to say this to you.”

Lena knew she had already failed. 

She failed to lock the door.  She failed to look away.  She failed to be who she was brought up to be.

“I miss you.”

Lena swallowed hard. “Is that all? “

Kara had the good grace to look sheepish. “Uh, no.  I have been practicing what to say to you for days.  Over and over again.  And now that I’m here, none of it sounds right.”  Kara began to wring her hands, but she kept her eyes on Lena.  Spilling out feelings coherently wasn’t always something Kara had been good at, but Lena could tell how vital it was for Kara to remain steady.  To show conviction.  No stuttering.  No adjusting her sleeve on a blouse or her glasses on her face. 

It was a mix of Supergirl bravado and Kara Danvers’ shaky poise.  It was an odd mix. 

With another breath, Kara continued, “I can’t do this, Lena.  I can’t have you next to me and not have you with me.  All I have ever wanted to do is make things better.  To help and to make a difference and with all that I am capable of doing I don’t know how to fix this.  I have to be able to fix this.”

Lena felt a rueful chuckle leave her mouth. “Is there an apology in there somewhere?  Because all I hear is your hero complex getting in the way.”

Kara had never looked so defeated.  “Would you even accept it if I said it?”

“If?”  Lena scoffed. 

“I am sorry,” Kara said. “But I won’t apologize for how I feel.  Knowing that Kryptonite is out there terrifies me, Lena.  And I reacted.  I meant when I said that Supergirl is flawed.  _I_ am flawed.  But the universe gave me something I had wanted for so long.  A friend.  It gave me you and I won’t believe that this marvelous gift ends like this.”

Lena, despite herself, felt something swell inside her chest. “Kara, you didn’t trust me.  Me developing Kryptonite was never intended to be used against you.”

Kara stood very still. “Lena, I never once believed you would use it against me. That’s….”

“Tell that to the DEO.  I’ve never seen so many black spandex suits want to kill me.”

The comment was both flippant and unexpected.  Lena hadn’t meant her words to sound like a joke, but Kara’s face held a feeble smile anyway.

“I don’t think it’s spandex.”

“Agree to disagree.”

Kara folded her arms.  She pressed her lips together and finally let her gaze fall to the floor. “Is that what you want? To agree to disagree?”

“I don’t know what- “

Lena couldn’t finish the sentence.  Not the one she started with anyway.  Because Kara had stayed a respectful distance away from her.  The proud alien was closed in on herself and she looked frail and so lost.  It was that lost feeling that resonated with Lena so much because she felt it too.  It hurt so damn much.

Lena had thought that Kara would try to initiate some kind of physical contact first.  It was just how the usually giddy reporter was, but she hadn’t moved yet.  It was like she was fighting every tactile instinct she ever harbored and Lena had hoped Kara would reach out first so that she could fight her off, so she could continue to be angry and could yell for her to leave.  

Or maybe she wouldn’t have fought.  Maybe she would have drunk her in.  No fighting.  No yelling.  Just Kara in her arms and the overwhelming gift of relief. 

 _That’s_ what she wanted.

“You know that’s not what I want, Kara.”

“I don’t want that either,” Kara said, for the first time her tone held some hope.  She took one tentative step forward.  Then another and Lena didn’t move.  She couldn’t, really.  When Kara was close enough to reach out she did and her hand hung there suspended for a second, then two, three, four…. And as it began to fall away, Lena grasped it tightly and Kara’s face lit up in surprise.

“I am literally doing everything I’ve been taught never to do,” Lena said, her voice low and hoarse. “Because I should hate you.  I should hate you, Kara.”

“Clark told me to stay away from you,” Kara countered. “I’m supposed to hate you.”

_But I don’t._

Lena caved.  All her life she always held fast and she never crumbled.  But Kara’s hand was so warm.  She pulled Kara toward her and squeezed tightly.  As always, Kara hugged with the knowledge that she could snap Lena like a twig.  She was always holding back.

“You can hug me, Kara,” Lena whispered.  Another beat went before she felt Kara’s arms encircle her tighter and it finally felt like she meant it.  Lena sighed and let her head rest on Kara’s shoulder. “What do we do now?”

“Maybe stay like this for a little while?” Kara said quietly.

“Hmm. Bed?”  Lena felt Kara stiffen which made her chuckle.  ”To sleep, Kara. I haven’t completely forgiven you.”

Kara relaxed and pulled away enough to look at her. She nodded in agreement. “I would like that.”

“And Kara?”

Lena let Kara study her expectantly for a few moments.  With a trembling voice she said, “I understand the impulse to suspect that I would… I’m sorry, Kara.  I could have been more forthcoming.”

Kara nodded again.  She pulled Lena into her arms again. She said quietly, “You didn’t lock your door.”

_You didn’t shut me out._

******

Kara was unsteady. 

She was trying to be normal.  Or as close to normal as she could get, but it was hard.  And she was agitated.  She really should be happy since this was a time of good fortune for both her boss and her coworkers. 

Unlike 50% of the unions in their country, the marriage of CatCo Worldwide Media and L-Corp turned out to be a dream. 

The joint event they were attending this night was going to benefit children’s hospitals all around the city.  It was one of Lena’s favorite causes (well before Morgan Edge tried to sully her reputation).  National City’s finest (and richest) were more than happy to contribute to such a worthy cause.  It was definitely an event that increased the marketability of one Lena Luthor. 

Kara was very careful to limit her praise of the company that literally saved them.  She certainly didn’t need Snapper to remind her of that.  Her puff pieces on L-Corp were just that and she had done well to skirt the line when it concerned the relationship between the two companies. 

It was this other thing she hadn’t been counting on. 

“Hey, Kara.” 

She nearly jumped out of her skin and Alex laughed behind her.  Kara was red in the face when she spun around. 

“I can’t remember the last time I actually snuck up on you,” Alex teased playfully.  “I wonder what’s distracting you.” 

“Shut up,” Kara said, narrowing her eyes at her sister.  “I’m not distracted.” 

“Okay,” Alex said.  “So that hard look you’re giving James right now?  Like you want to set him on fire?  It has nothing to do with him talking to Lena and that smile he has coaxed out of her.  Got it.” 

Kara did her best to feign disbelief.  “Alex, Lena and I are barely talking right now.” 

“No, you’re just sleeping together.” 

Kara blushed furiously.  She couldn’t help it.  She could never help it, especially in front of Alex.  Her sister comically pointed a finger right in Kara’s face.  “I knew it!  You are back together!” 

“Would you keep your voice down??” Kara hissed, knocking her sister’s hand out of her face.  “I work for Lena.  Me and her?  Not exactly something that needs to be broadcast across the entire company!  And we weren’t together before and we aren’t now.” 

“Kara, you were _so_ together before and you want to be now.  Stop denying that.”    

Kara groaned.  “Alex, what do you want?”

“Honestly, I just wanted to see how you were, but this is much more entertaining,” Alex said, her face softening even as she mocked.  “Just don’t hurt him too bad.” 

Alex left while Kara stewed.  She wasn’t trying to melt James into a puddle.   She was imagining it, sure, but she wasn’t going to _actually_ do it.  Alex was just being annoying, as usual.   It’s not like she would ever…

Kara narrowed her eyes as James placed an all too friendly hand on Lena’s bicep. The CEO’s eyes were bright with happiness?  

Rao, this was so not fair.  She and Lena were on stable ground but the foundation of their initial argument was never too far behind.  And while Lena had allowed for the occasional cuddle sesh on a movie night or a friendly embrace when coming and going, Kara longed to be back to where they were before the fight.

Alex was right.  She wanted Lena back completely. 

When another laugh reached Kara’s ears, she felt her eyes spark to life ever so briefly.  A burn that she normally wouldn’t feel, but the heat could’ve been hot enough to melt her glasses.  She couldn’t watch this anymore!  

She stormed across the room (using all of her remaining patience not to speed walk) and abruptly cut in, “Hey, Lena.  Can I talk to you?  Over this way.  Away from here.” Lena and James eyed her curiously.  She added firmly, “Privately.”

Lena nodded with a furrow of her brow while James looked uncomfortably at them both.  Kara tugged Lena away by the hand until they walked through some doors and found the hallway blissfully empty.

“Okay, what’s wrong? You look upset,” Lena said while crossing her arms.

“I’m not upset,” Kara replied all too quickly.

“Are you sure? Because this definitely looks like you being upset,” Lena said in amusement.  Kara continued to frown.  Lena took on a thoughtful expression. “Is it me? Are you mad at me?”

“No, of course not,” Kara replied haughtily.  

“But you are upset,” Lena concluded with a smug grin.  She stepped closer to Kara purposely crowding her. “Is it James?”  Kara kept her mouth shut in a very thin line.  Lena made her mouth into an ’o’ shape in understanding.  “Kara Danvers, are you jealous?”

Kara almost stomped her foot. Almost. “This is not funny, Lena.”

Lena leaned in now.  Her heeled shoes had given her equal footing with Kara allowing her to speak softly into her ear.  “It was when he touched my arm, wasn’t it?”

Kara shut her eyes as she willed herself to keep from vibrating. “You’re doing this on purpose.”

“Hmm, maybe,” Lena said unapologetically, her voice still so quiet yet just as confident as it had ever been.  “I am curious now.  Are you just going to stand here and pout or…?”

Kara turned her head just enough to see Lena’s eyes. They were swirling dark with what could only be lust and Kara felt warmth spread throughout every inch of bone, every muscle, every limb. 

It wasn’t just her.  It had never been _just her_ feeling this pull.  Lena had done well hiding behind a façade of simmering anger, but it was clear she missed certain aspects of their relationship just as much as Kara did. 

Kara zoned in on Lena’s heartbeat. It was her favorite sound and it had definitely increased in speed.

Kara finally repeated, “Or what?”

“Or are you ever going to get us the hell out of here?” Lena practically purred, a question that was in no way a request. 

Kara definitely stopped breathing.  

And maybe she was still harboring pent-up frustration at seeing Lena lap up all of James’ attention.  Or perhaps she was now incredibly turned on by Lena’s voice and close proximity.  Or maybe it was both of those things because her eyes definitely fired up again to give her swirling emotions an escape.

Kara blinked furiously until her vision cleared, the inevitable flush of embarrassment immediately followed. 

Lena leaned back just slightly, but she didn’t do so out of fear.  Her gaze held intrigue.  Her voice was low as she observed, “ _That_ was new.”

“I, uh, I can…I can explain what that was!” Kara stammered.  As usual Lena had reduced her to puddle of goo and while it had never happened before, it was pretty clear that her eyes flaring was definitely in tune with her libido. “I just… I guess I… I wasn’t trying to heat blast you or anything, I swear!”

“I do that to you?” Lena seemed to say with awe.

Kara didn’t speak but apparently, she didn’t have to.

As she was wont to do Lena tugged Kara into her with a power she usually only displayed in her bedroom, fusing their lips together.  And Kara was as pliant as she always was.  Lena managed to pull away for a moment but Kara followed and consumed her mouth again, pushing until Lena’s back hit the wall.  The wall might have given way a little but Lena didn’t seem to mind. 

It felt like this moment was a long time coming and at the same time, it hadn’t happened soon enough.  They had come together before under circumstances that led to laughter and playful exploration.  This time was so different.  Raw and passionate and wickedly wonderful.  Kara could feel everything. 

Kara still couldn’t reconcile some of Lena’s projects.  She was sure that Lena was still harboring resentment at being accused of uncouth practices.  But right now, none of that mattered.  And if Kara was going to have it out with Lena again this surely wasn’t a bad way to go about it. 

“Kara,” Lena gasped, this time managing to hold Kara at bay.  

“Yeah?”

“Why are we still here?” Lena said, her eyes trained intently on Kara’s lips. 

With a quick look around, Kara removed her glasses, pulled Lena flush to her front and smiled at the woman in her arms.  She reveled in the slight gasp for air Lena released when they molded into each other.

Before Kara took to flight, she whispered, “How do you this to me?”

******

Lena saw stars.

Her body hummed with the aftershocks of desire.  Kara’s hands seemed to burn into her skin wherever she was touched.  And then Kara’s lips had connected to hers again and she didn’t think it was actually possible, but literally everything made sense here and it gave her a sense of comfort she had never known with anyone else. 

No Worldkillers.  No Kryptonite.  No Luthor.  No Supergirl. 

It was just Lena and Kara. 

When it was the two of them, she didn’t feel any more or any less extraordinary.  Kara regarded her with the same care and attention that she always did in the past.  There was nothing to worry about here or for the foreseeable future.  Maybe nothing to worry about ever again as long as they were together in this bed. 

Kara cursed against her lips in a language not of this planet when Lena began a little exploration of her own.  She maybe not so secretly wanted to unleash that primal response she got back at the party, but seeing Kara unguarded and unrestrained was a reward all its own.  She sealed their lovemaking with the most tender of kisses. 

Kara’s body weight was nice for all of two seconds.  Lena felt a bit of pride that she could put a dent in that Kryptonian stamina, but she liked breathing just as much.  A slight nudge and Kara rolled off and to the side. 

Kara took a moment then said, “I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” Lena replied, shutting her eyes.  “If you are feeling regret….” 

“No!” Kara said immediately.  “No, no.  I meant the headboard.  I broke it.” 

Lena chuckled.  “So that’s what that noise was.”  She could feel Kara staring at her and added, “I’m not worried about that, Kara.” 

“Rich.  Money.  I know,” Kara answered with humor.  “Still.  I think your neighbors are going to start to wonder why there is a steady parade of new furniture arriving at your doorstep every other week.” 

Lena paused.  Her voice was timid when she said, “So you want this to continue?” 

“Lena,” Kara said in a voice just above a whisper.  “I never wanted it to stop.” 


End file.
